


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Bottom Choi Minho, CEO Jinki, Dramedy, Escort Minho, Escort Service, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Minor Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Minor Kim Kibum | Key/Nam Woohyun, Onew-centric, Pretty Woman inspired, Rich Jinki, Romantic Comedy, Secretary Jonghyun, Top Lee Jinki | Onew, minho-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew





	Untitled

**10:12 AM**

"So how did the deal go hyung?"

Jinki smiled at Jonghyun and nodded."It went perfectly."He said."The other company agreed to contribute funds to the project."Jonghyun smiled back at him."That's good to here hyung."He said."That'll certainly make for good press."Jinki laughed and nodded."Yes it certainly will."


End file.
